


Marichat May: Random Days

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marichat May, marichat fic, mostly angst knowing me, possible nsfw themes, presumably aged up characters, some fluff some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing random days from the Marichat May calendar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "In Denial" (Day #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marichat May](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marichat+May).



> Just a quick fic to finish off the day! I really liked the prompt for today in the wonderful month of Marichat May ^.^
> 
> Prompt: "In denial"  
> Pairing (just in case you didn't already know): Marichat

Orange beams of the setting sun bathed Marinette’s room in a rich glow, painting every object in the space a golden hue. As much as she adored the rays of warmth decorating her alabaster skin, the heroine couldn’t have felt more undeserving of such purity. Usually, she found this time of day to be quite serene and beautiful, but not on this particular evening. No, in this moment of time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt like the dirtiest human being to ever grace the earths’ soil.

And she only had herself to blame, along with the snoozing Chat Noir draped between her crossed legs.

The entire ordeal was baffling, really. One mid-summer night, the sly kitty decided they had both become well enough pals to pay her a visit in the privacy of her own home, and it only escalated from there. Without delay, their friendly banter turned to playful flirting, which then transformed into something neither of them could ever know how to decipit.

At the thought, Marinette flicked her eyes downcast to the leather-clad hero currently taking residence on her lower half, internally wanted to laugh and cry at the cruel irony. Chat was stretched out on his belly, blonde head resting comfortably on her abdomen while his arms stayed securely wrapped around her mid-section; Ladybug could feel his toned chest rise and fall through the grainy material of her pink jeans. All of this felt so, so wrong, but then again so, so right at the same time.

It made the Parisian female want to scream in frustration.

When she confided in Tikki (who is currently napping in the loft) about her conflicting emotions, the red kwami merely gave her a smile that implied she knew something Marinette didn’t. To make matters worse, Tikki tipped her the cryptic advice that _“All the answers to [her] problems lay right at [her] fingertips”._ What is that even supposed to mean?

In her mental turmoil, Marinette didn’t realize she had threaded her gentle fingers inbetween the banana tangles that was Chat’s hair. The lass’s heart constricted as a subtle purr resounded from the content kitty, shifting slightly in his sleep before settling down once more. Oh heavens above, was she a terrible person for leading him on like this! Marinette loved someone else, yet here she is now, in the arms of the infamous Chat Noir. More often than not, the teen found herself caught in the center of a balancing act.

On one side of the scale was sweet, dazzling, Prince of Kindness, Adrien Agreste. But on the other side, weighing in equal with her crush, was Chat Noir; alluring, reckless, and annoying like no other. Ladybug didn’t know who she cared for more.

She could handle loving Adrien from afar, but “loving” Chat Noir up close…

“Oh, kitty, I really don’t want to fall for you. I can’t. I just can’t…” Marinette murmured to neko-heartthrob, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “Both of our hearts belong to someone else.”


	2. Nightmare (Day# 11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even the feeling of Chat Noir in her arms can shake the lasting effect of the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a horrendously short update but whatevs!! It's almost the weekend and I'll write more for MariChat May!! !  
> I'm not exactly content with this drabble, but I like it enough to post it as 11:49 PM.

Marinette woke up with a jolt, drenched in cold sweat and not-all-baffled to hear herself shout “Chat Noir!” for the fifth night in a row that week. Out of habit, tears leaked from her eyes and dribbled down the sides of cheek-bones, falling soundlessly to the mattress she currently shared.

As usual, a gloved hand reached from the darkness and wiped away the remaining salt residue from the heroine’s face, brushing back her tangled locks to the crooks of her ears. Impossibly jade orbs illuminated the area surrounding her blankets, and Marinette wanted nothing more than to hold those precious eyes close to her for the rest of the night.

“You had the dream again, didn’t you?” Chat stated drowsily, pulling a distressed Ladybug to him in a soothing manner. She merely nodded, head now buried in the broad and cool-feeling chest of her boyfriend.

“Ever since the akuma battle last week, it’s  all I see when I close my eyes.” Marinette replied deftly, shifting her body so that it was now comfortably laying in his lap; Adrien sat semi-crisscross whereas the female curled up into a half-fetal pose, knees poised above the thigh of his leather suit. Her arms were wound tightly around Chat’s mid-section, while his fingers caressed the length of her shivering spine and messy curls.

For the past week, Marinette’s had the reoccurring nightmare that Chat Noir dies bleeding to death in her embrace, Hawkmoth’s maniacal laughter vibrating in the background. The dream always ends with him fading into oblivion while Ladybug is forced to face the looming silhouette of a murderous Papillion, cane situated to strike her down next, but that’s not what she wakes up sobbing about…

What terrifies Marinette is awaking one day and finding that the dream is no longer a mere mirage of the mind, but a reality that she never wanted to live in without her precious chaton at her side.

“I don’t want to lose you, mon amour.” The bluenette whispered scarcely. “I’m so sick of worrying about you throwing yourself in the heat of the battle to protect me. I’m so sick of having nightmares about you dying in my arms over and over again until I’m on the brink of hysteria and can’t tell the truth from meaningless illusion.” She shuddered as he held her tighter to him, as if Chat could compress Ladybug into the safety of his cuddle until all you saw was an assortment of black limbs and frizzy pig-tails.

“I know, Mari, I know and I’m sorry. I would never dare the idea of leaving behind like that, I promise.” He chided, resting his chin on top of her hairline.  “It’s only a projection of the brain. I’ll always be within arms reach…”

Oh, those nightmares would be the undoing of her steadfast heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was enough for your angst-deprived souls


	3. Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your girlfriend is the smolest person in the world, but is also full of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YYYYEEEAaaahhh I meant to post this yesterday but i got busy and im sorry ;-;
> 
> Marichat May Day #26: "Angry Kiss"

In the pale light of the park lamp, Marinette could see Chat Noir’s tightly wound frame splayed with feet slightly apart and arms tensely crossed, a perfect mirror of her own stance. His glowing verdant eyes were crinkled in agitation while the usual Cheshire grin he wore had been replaced with a transfixed sneer that ignited unfamiliar fear in the pits of the freckled lass’s stomach. Despite her spiking apprehension, Marinette refused to break the staring contest they were engaged in. Her previous claim had done more damage than she was hoping for, but Chat knew perfectly well not to provoke the pig-tailed female’s anger in risk of starting an intense argument.

But, of course Chat Noir was never one to stick to protocol.

“Fucking hell, _Marinette_! You’re being impossible to deal with right now! Why-” Chat started to aver, but the heroine was quick to cut in.

“ _I’m_ being impossible?! I _deeply apologize_ if my caution about how we proceed with our relationship, which might I remind is supposed to be a _secret,_ inconveniences your sex drive!  Honestly, can’t you wait a few weeks until I move out of my parent’s loft and into my apartment? Your surprise visits have to stop, we almost got found out today.” Ladybug did not like how he strayed from calling her cute nicknames. She especially didn’t appreciate the context her real name was used in. 

Chat made sure his girlfriend had finished interrupting, before voicing what he was trying to tell her earlier. “Why couldn’t you have just told me that in a more adult-like way instead of deciding to call me all the way out here to yell and scream in my face?! And pardon moi for wanting to spend as much time with you as possible before we have to go months without seeing each other! You do realize that we are both attending different universities once the school year begins, right, Marinette? Or did that also slip your mind while you were busy chewing my ass out.” His words sliced through Marinette like a hot-knife, and rage boiled in her like a tea-kettle about to screech. Of course she realized this, but that didn’t mean he had the right to nearly exploit their intimacies to her mother and father! A deep sigh from her terse boyfriend caused the young designer to gaze up at him in annoyance, which turned to surprise at the vulnerable it was met with. 

“Princess…I know you get uncomfortable whenever I bring this up, but this…whatever it is…would be so much easier if you knew my civilian identity.”

All the anger in Marinette’s tiny figure subsided for a moment, and she suddenly felt very tired. She did not have the mental capacity for the particularly fickle subject at the moment. Ladybug automatically turned her back to the sad expression Chat had on, shoulders slumped.

“I refuse to talk to you about that right now, and you know damn well not to bring that up at a time like this. I’m going home, and I strongly recommend you do the same…Chat Noir.” The Parisian hero started to walk away, until a single off-hand comment from the leather-clad male behind her stopped her dead.

“What, no good-bye kisses?”

Marinette’s prier choler flared up in full vengeance as she spun back around to face him, glaring daggers at his humorless smirk. Chat flinched as she briskly marched towards him, autonomous tail flicking in warning.

“What are you-?” Adrien attempted to question, but was shockingly stopped when the young woman grabbed his face with both hands and tugged down on his hair harshly in order to meet her glossed lips. Their kiss was in no way caring or gentle, but rather furious and rough, something Chat certainly wasn’t used to with Marinette.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

In fact, he reciprocated quite eagerly, almost immediately actually, with pent-up wrath of his own. His hands found themselves a home on the curve of her hips as their lip-lock battle raged on, faces pressing closer together with each exchange. Marinette nipped at his bottom lip, forcing a gasp from the titillated kitty. Her tongue used his reaction as an opportunity to deepen the kiss; Ladybug’s fingers mussed up Chat’s blonde tangles more than she ever had before. As their tongues battled furiously for dominance, the heroine couldn’t help but think that at that second, her boyfriend was completely at her mercy.

But, she wasn’t feeling remarkably merciful as she shoved Chat Noir away right when their make-out session was getting good.

Marinette was swift in creating distance between them, anger and satisfaction mixing together in a strange blend at the sight of a stunned chaton, who looked as if somebody had just stolen the air from his lungs.

“If you think I’m a tease now, wait until I tell you you’re not allowed to kiss me for a week as punishment for what you did today.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, once finals and shit are over and summer begins, I'll update a lot more frequently.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Not enough sin? I really want to hear your opinion!  
> I hope y'all enjoyed ;)


End file.
